In League with Sannin
by Anbu-hime21
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke make deal with the Kyubi, and are sent back to the Second Shinobi War. I have taken the challenge from SeikoRin. NarutoxTsunade SasukexOc DanxShizuru Kyubi


In League with Sannin by Anbu-hime21

Disclaimer- I'm never going to claim Naruto, it all depends on whether or not you believe me. But, I could careless that you don't.

Author's Note- I just wanted to take a whack at this time travel challenge by SeikoRin. And while I realize that this might have been great as it was I've changed my mind on how it will be start out. So please bear with me and know that I will get the second chapter out as soon as I can finish it. I pray that it will be far more interesting this time around. Anyway, enjoy the fanfiction! And let me know everything about what you think of the fic, and whether or not I should change anything more.

Chapter 1 Begin!

This all seemed a little familiar to him, like he had a dream where he fought his ex-teammate in the same exact way. He felt bad not telling Ero-sennin where he was going for a few weeks. But he knew he would understand why he needed to do this alone. And once again he was brought back to the familiarity in his fight against the last arrogant Uchiha. He focused just in time to dodge a blow that would have proved fatal. And after glaring briefly, the two powered up their most powerful ninjutsu with the intent on finishing the battle. It was then that it struck the blonde this was just how the fight had progressed two and half years ago.

'… And this is the same it concluded, too. Well, this time I'll take you back to Konohagakure No Sato for sure.' the blond thought before his face gained a look of steely determination.

It was cataclysmic, and the two energies wrapped around each boy and created a sphere of darkness. Each attack pierced an internal body part, but neither teen screamed or uttered a sound in pain. Kyūbi No Kitsune inside of Naruto grew fearful of death, and reacted accordingly. She piled tail upon tail of chakra into Naruto, who still held Sasuke. The chakra began to seep into his friend also.

However, the jewel like necklace reacted to that, and in turn each thing or being started to glow. That led to a number of things, which included Naruto and Sasuke's bodies becoming transparent. And the necklace on Naruto's neck breaking and releasing its energy. Everything in the immediate area trembled from the force of the shockwave. Next thing the two surrogate brothers awoke to was that of white as far as the eye can see before them.

Each boy stood quickly and glared at one another before pulling out their remaining chakra to attack once again. That was before they were both wacked on the back of their heads. It in turn caused them to lose their concentration and the jutsu's dispelled.

"Geez, you would think once you're in such an unfamiliar place you would rather freak out instead of continuing your death match." said an assuming young female.

Both teens growled in annoyance due to reflexive nature. Once they finished, each took a good look at the female that now stood stark naked in front of them. She was staring back with the most alluring green eyes that either boy had seen. And cascading down her back were thick locks of red hair. The female's hair color only served to enhance the eye color, and forced it to stand out.

"…What? Okay, you guys are kind of making me nervous. Look, I know were dead already, but if continue staring I'm gonna make you wish neither of you lived. Quit staring at me," the fiery red head stated with an air annoyance surrounding her. All annoyance bled from her face, and she jumped away from the intruders. Shock was evident on all three teen's faces.

For moments they held their shock out in the open, but after blinking. They of course blinked again, and then they blinked again. This was not happening they each chanted as their eyes clamped shut. However there in front of the trio stood the claimer of lost or dead souls and the supreme ruler over heaven themselves, Shinigami and Kami. And then the chaos began to ensue as each teen screamed at the top of their lungs.

He smirked as he faced his long time mentors as he remembered the untimely introduction. And as he remembered the reaction of the rulers of this dimension he let a small smile grace his lips. Looking over to his right side he noticed the look of pride in his mentor's eyes. It had not been easy, but each teen had flourished under the gods' 'watchful eyes', so to speak. And now he had skills that kids could only dream about.

His gaze shifted to the two other teens standing next to him. They were completely unaware that things we're going to change for them very quickly and all for the better of course. Soon, they realized this was only the beginning of a series of fortunate event that needed to happen for them to better influence others. During the time spent in this realm they learned many things, all of which we're to better prepare them to handle the lives they were soon to live. As the girl stared fondly at him they both shared a connection. However the male looked impassive, but he noticed the tiniest look of respect that graced his face for only seconds before disappearing. It told them that the training was almost finished. And there was little left to be taught to them that couldn't be learned from their afterlife senseis, so they were going to have to complete the training on their own.

That meant that they were ready to return to the world of the living, and fulfill their said destinies. They were told they had work to finish and it involved making a better future for themselves and rewriting histories. After a brief farewell from they're sensei's they walked through the swirling portal that had opened in time with their completion of training. Walking off to begin a life a new and face many new and far more dangerous trials ahead along with new identities, and gaining new friends and even more enemies…

So what do you think of the newly improved version of this chapter of the story, it'll take some more work until I get it to where I want it to be. Again, I'm open to any idea's you guys think will make the story even better just don't tell me to re-write the whole chapter, because I have a really hard time getting them started as it is. So wish me luck in getting it all the way finished and making you guys happy. Anyways the reason it took me so long to get this updated is because I had a very long run of writers' block. So keep looking forward to the next chapter of the story! Ciao, until next time!


End file.
